


Somebody Else

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [11]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Leaving, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: It was nice knowing you… Kim Minji… Good Bye.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Somebody Else

What is it that’s left between us? It certainly wasn’t love. We’ve grown apart, we don’t even talk as much anymore.

They said you’ve found somebody else, but what they don’t know is I knew even before they told me. I thought it was a lie when I found out about it, I thought it was something else. I fooled myself by thinking that it was not the way it is, but every time I am looking through you, you are always looking through your phone. 

One day, I took all my things with me, and leave the space that we used to share for years. I thought that you at least realize that I took my things, or at least care to ask why. But there is none. 

I thought if I tried, I could at least save what it is between us. I could at least hold onto us. I know you are seeing someone else, but you told me that you are sorry. You told me that was foolish of you and you won’t be doing it again. 

I trusted you. I forgive everything that you did. But you keep on doing it, and at the same time, I start to question myself. And by the end of the day, I make up my mind that I should get over it. 

I don’t want your body, but I hate to think about you with somebody else, intertwining your soul with somebody else. But our love has gone cold. Nothing left.

I stare at the picture in my hand. We used to be so happy together. And I used to believe that you will be the last and me forever. I was a fool to think that. So I let go, I let the last piece of our memories fall into the burning fire. Watching it turns into ash.

*********

“Gahyeon, let’s go.”

“I am coming.” 

I took one last glance at the busy airport lobby, people walking here and there. Some running towards the terminal, some hugging their loved one goodbye. I bitterly smiled, and walks into the terminal, towards new starts. 

It was nice knowing you… Kim Minji… Good Bye.


End file.
